1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reaming tool and a process for its production.
Reaming tools are used for the fine machining of boreholes and therefore require a precise arrangement and design of chip removal elements and guide elements. In particular, a high degree of dimensional accuracy is desired.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Reaming tools have already been known in which the chip removal elements or guide elements are set into a base body, for example by brazing or by adhesion. It has become known from German Patent DE 196 21 813 A1 to form a corresponding seating for the positioning of guide strips in order to make the seating of the inset chip removal elements and guide elements precise, so that these can be exactly positioned with respect to the base body. A considerable improvement was attained by this design.
However, the increasing quality requirements require a further improvement in the quality of reaming tools: for example, in the bonding between the chip removal elements and guide elements and the base body, and also with regard to the dimensional stability and to their production, in particular to cost-favorable production with consistent high quality.
For example, it is known, for milling tools or shaft milling tools, to use blanks with groove-shaped recesses which run along the envelope surface, and into which very hard cutting materials, such as, for example, PCD or CBN material, are sintered. Such blanks are processed by a spark erosion grinding process in order to produce shaft milling tools. Multi-cutter millers are concerned here for high performance machining.